fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bright Shadow
History (Won't) Repeat A few days have passed, and Amon was gradually getting better. Yet, being crippled did stop him from atleast getting some lessons in training from his mothers. He was reminded important things, and when his legs got better, began doing physical training. He even had Asura help him train, accompanied by Hyperion. To be frank, this wasn't something Amon minded. Infact, being trained by people who not only helped his family, but were also his friends, made him feel happy. Amon stood outside, behind the hotel. He was shirtless and sweating, due to training for over. Amon stretched his arms "I think I'm back to 100%. No, maybe even better than before." Amon said, as a small, red magic seal with a pentagram appeared infront of him. He punched through the seal, as the force of his punch increased, sending a powerful air pressure that tore the tree infront of him in half "And this Formula that Asura taught me...It's gonna be really helpful." Amon's magic returned to him thanks to Lamia doing an operation on him. Carefully "reviving" his Magic Origin after a delicate operation. However, it erased his magic from before, leaving a blank slate. Luckily, he easily learned Teleportation Magic, arguablly his most mastered magic, from scratch again, regaining it with ease. Sadly, the same can't be said for his Chain Magic and Weapon Magic. "So, now what?" Lucadra asked, sitting on the ground, in the form of a child, looking bored. "I'm going to Kaiser, of course." Amon said, grabbing his shirt and wearing it back on "I need to go see Nyx. And just in case I'm attacked, I had to train until I healed." He grabbed his black jacket than, wearing it over his white shirt. "Honestly...Is it a good idea?" Gram asked Amon "Just leave it be.". "I can't. I need to make sure Nyx wasn't a part of this. Plus, Hera and Frank are still there. And Lamia does want them back." Amon said, justifying his reasoning "I'm just gonna go talk. If they attack, it's their fault.". "Oh, this means a fight shall ensue!" Kagami suddenly appeared in the reflection of Amon's eyeball, startling him "I was wondering when I'd get to see you get serious!". "W-...Wha...? Stop doing that!" Amon snapped at Kagami "Get out of my eye, you annoying piece of...!". Kagami did as Amon requested, popping out of his eye, right infront of him in the physical realm "Better?" She smiled smugly. "I should choke you." Amon said, trying to restrain his hands from slipping and snapping this woman's neck. "Calm down. You talk to two others who are inside your head, right? I'd like to meet them! If I could establish a link..." Kagami said, sighing. "No need to be sad, missy!" Suddenly, Kagami could see Lucadra, who appeared as an adult before her, smiling viciously, bearing her teeth "I can make whoever I want see me. And Gram can talk to you if he wants, ain't that right, Grammy?". "...Yes." Gram said, as if trying to avoid getting into this conversation. "Hello~ I'm Kagami." Kagami cheerfully said hello to the vampire and the invisible voice. "Oh god, you're getting along..." Amon said, feeling a terrible feeling in his heart. "A-...Anyway, I need to go!" Amon said, beginning to walk off, as Kagami vanished into the reflection of the zipper on Amon's jacket "I'll go get things done now.". "Really?" Amon froze up the moment he heard Lamia. She walked up from behind him, until she stood right next to him "I assume you're going to Kaiser?" Lamia calmly asked Amon. "Y-...Yeah..." Amon answered, regretabbly "Look, it'll just be a conversation. I'll go get Hera and Frank t-...!". "No need." Lamia immediately shut him down "Last time you went on your own, you came back half dead and with one arm." Lamia said, reminding Amon of what happened when he pursued Marx. "That time I went to kill someone. Not to converse." Amon replied, sounding persistent to go. "And this won't delve to you fighting an entire underground kingdom?" Lamia wanted to make sure nothing bad will come out of this "I can't let you out of my sights if that's what's gonna happen.". "I..." Amon tried to find the right words to make sure Lamia won't have to worry about him. Not like he wanted a fight to break out...he knew Nyx cherished the guild. "The moment something bad happens, if it does, I'll just run." Amon said "Will that calm you down?". "...Not quite." Lamia gestured to Amon to lean closer "I want to give it to me properly." Lamia, despite her typical expression of boredome, made it clear what she wanted. She pressed her finger against her lip, much to Amon's embarassment. "Alright." Amon said, leaning closer to Lamia, gently kissing her on her lips. He wasn't exactly experienced in kissing as it is, so he ended it as quickly as he could, backing away, averting his gaze from Lamia's, not wanting to meet eye to eye "W-...Well! There! Happy?" Amon was obviously nervous after that, much to Lamia's amusement, even letting out a giggle, much to Amon's shock, turning around to face her "D-...Did I do something wrong...?". "No, everything's fine." Lamia said, smiling to Amon "I just had to find a way to make you do that. Asking you any other time would've made you back away. Guess you really do want to see Nyx again.". "Y-...Yeah..." It was clear on Amon's face that he was blushing "Sorry...". "Oh, don't be like that! I already approve of you and that white flower girly, and guns." Lamia hand waved Amon's apology "Go on and get yourself an entire harem if you want!" Lamia proudly declared to Amon the idea of a harem. "...A...harem?" And it was immediately shot down by Amon's lack of knowing what a harem is "Is that a cake? Sounds like a cake. Is it vanilla flavoured?". "...You know what? Wait here, I'll go pack you up something to eat on the way." Lamia said, walking by Amon "Sit tight with your three news friends." Lamia said, much to Amon's shock and surprise. "Wait, how do you...?!". "You were out cold. They weren't. And I just met Kagami." Lamia cut off Amon, answering him. "Oh...You guys talked to her...?" Amon asked every supernatural entity that currently accompanied him. "Oh, yeah, we did." Lucadra said, as if just now she remembered that "I like your wife, Amon. She's nice. Definetly not ever gonna hurt her. And your kids too! Adorable lil' buggers!" Lucadra said, gushing out about her liking for Amon's family. "You met Lily and Circe too?". "Oh, yes. They came to visit you almost everyday to see how you were doing!" Gram answered to Amon "I would never believe they were related to you. They're simply too adorable. And competent.". "Hey..." Amon was suddenly cut by Lamia returning with what looked like a lunchbox wrapped inside a paper bag "Oh, thanks!". "Just don't hurt yerself, m'kay?" Lamia said to Amon "I'll be expecting you back home by tonight. If not, well, we're stormin' the bitch.". "Haha...right..." Amon knew what Lamia meant by her words, but it was still intimidating to him. "Oh, right." Lamia returned into the house in a hurry, walking outside holding Atum "You dropped this." Lamia said, giving Atum back to Amon "I'll also be stitching your Rune Knight uniform too. It could prove useful, eh, Walker?" Lamia had a snide grin on her face as she referred to Amon as Walker. "...Thanks." Amon took Atum holding it in his hand, since he lacked the proper buckle to put it on as he did before "I'll make sure to tell you about Asteria and what me and Aph went through when I get back.". "Don't let history repeat itself." Lamia said to Amon, one final thing before beginning to wave goodbye to him. "It won't." Amon said, turning around and beginning to walk away. "Do you remember the way?" Gram asked Amon. "Maybe." Amon replied. "Fear not. I can lead the way. I remember it." Gram said to Amon, knowing well Amon didn't remember "If you wish for the assistance." Gram said, rather smugly to Amon. "...Yes." Amon replied to Gram, accepting his help. Confront The Kingdom Alone Amon has walked for five hours, taking an occasional rest. He didn't remember the path as well as he thought, but thanks to Gram peeking into his memories, managed to find the right path. "Right, it should be below us..." Amon said "I should be able to teleport, but I don't know how deep it really is. That'll be a problem." Amon rubbed the back of his head, he didn't want to end up teleporting into the earth. If he did, he'd die in less than five seconds. The lack of oxygen aside, materializing in an area that is nothing but dirt and rocks would immediately crush him. It was a terrifying thought... "Try opening it like the Nick guy did." Gram suggested, finding further information as he dug deeper into Amon's mind. "Oh, right! Let's see..." Amon stomped on the ground twice, and uttered "Open." With that said, runes appeared around Amon, this time getting a better look than before. They all formed into one large magic seal, and in an instant, teleported him, right near the gates of Kaiser. "There we go." Amon walked towards the gates. Fred, the guard near the gate quickly noticed him, and rushed outside his post in panic "Halt! W-...What are you...?!". "Hi Fred." Amon said, calmly, cutting off Fred "Open the gates for me, will ya?". "I...I fear I can't do tha-...!" Fred was cut short when Amon materialized a Formula seal behind him, hitting with his hand without turning, sending a large shockwave of air pressure behind him, creating a large dust cloud. It was a warning shot "...Right this way.". Amon entered after the gate openned, walking into the small village. "What are you doing here?" He was immediately confronted by Nicholas, who looked less than pleased to see him "You're not supposed to be here.". "Sorry. I came to see Nyx. Can I get directions?" Amon said, a hint of mockery in his tone. "Hmph. You don't need to be here." Nicholas said, extending his arms before him, as energy began to gather inbetween them "Leave before I make you." Amon immediately took a fighting stance, clutching Atum in his hand, preparing to attack. "That's enough, Nicholas." Nicholas immediately stopped when he heard his master, Caeser, calling him "He came just to see Nyx. That's no reason to execute him." Caeser sounded...oddly friendly, especially with his welcoming smile "I do apologize. Nicholas can be brash at times, but he does it for our sake.". "..." Amon stood normally again "So I can see Nyx now?" Amon asked. "Bu of course." Caeser snapped his fingers, as a magic seal materialized, and Nyx was teleported in, lying down on her belly, wearing glasses and holding a book in her hands, wearing her usual black dress "There she is.". "Eh...?" Nyx took a moment to realize what happened, quickly standing up in a panic "Are we under attack?! Is there an intruder?! Why did you summon me, master?!" Nyx frantically asked, panicking, and materializing her shadows in the form of arms. "Nyx!" Amon called out to her, catching her attention, and immediately teleporting next to her. "Amon...?" Nyx seemed distraught at first, before hitting Amon across the face with a shadowy arm "What the hell?! You leave suddenly with everyone without saying goodbye after getting beat up and then just pop back up?!" Nyx scolded Amon. "What?! Who told you that?!" Amon asked Nyx, confused as to how she could get that. "Master and Nick did. Honestly, you could have even left a goodbye letter." Nyx sighed, as if disappointed with Amon. Amon's expression changed from shocked to simple fury "They lied." Amon said, pointing at Caeser and Nicholas "These bastards...sold us off to some fuckin' crazy woman!" Amon's composure was breaking into anger quickly "Because of them, I got seperated from my family, because of them, I was worried sick! Because of these motherfuckers! Lily almost died! And who knows! Maybe everyone else almost died as well but I just didn't fucking know!" Amon broke into simple shouting by this point "And then they lie to you?! These two fuckers didn't even care about us to begin with!". "..." Nyx simply stood silent after Amon's outburst, as he was catching his breath. Nyx turned to face her master and Nick "Is that...true?". "Hahaha!" Caeser bursted out laughing, even wiping a tear off his eye "Why it is! I'm sorry for lying to you Nicky. But if I had told you we sold them off to some scientist in exchange for better weaponry, why you'd scold us! Hate us even!" Caeser was...surprisingly blunt. "Master!" Nicholas expectedly was shocked at Caeser's honesty. "Nyx, my dear, do you care for this...man?" Caeser asked Nyx, slyly smiling. "...Yes." Nyx answered "He's my friend, and yet you did that to him and his family?! Why?!" Nyx snapped at Caeser, rightfully mad "And not just you, but Nick too!". "What is going on?" Suddenly, Masamune entered the scene, running towards everyone, and when he noticed Amon, realized what was going on "...Oh, no." He knew. "Masamune, did you lie to me too?" Nyx asked Masamune, who simply looked away, obviously trying to avoid her line of sight, feeling shame "...But...why...?". "Did you forget our goal, Nyx?" Caeser told Nyx as opposed to asked "Kaiser is to fix the world. It was my grandfather's dream, and my father's dream, and now mine. We shall achieve and mend this broken world, no matter what.". "Bullshit." Amon said, walking pass Nyx, getting infront of her, pointing at Caeser, and despite the bandages on his face, the wrath in his eyes was clear "Your goal is impossible." Amon said, clean and simple. "Oh? You know better?" Caeser chuckled at Amon, barely even considering what he has to say as important. "This world can't be fixed. Your dream will stay a dream! This world is naturally broken from the start!" Amon shouted at Caeser. As someone who spent a long enough time in Bosco of all places, and has met more than likeable characters, he knew of the darkness the world has. "Please, you take me for a fool." Caeser extended his arms to the sides, also expanding his cape "I can fix the world, because I have years of planning behind me. Over a century worth of planning infact! Allies across the country! And even more being gathered around the world!". "You can fix the giant fuckin' crack this world has, but not the people!" Amon snapped, gritting his teeth behind his bandages "Because humans are trash! They have always been trash! I am trash! Humans do not like being controlled. It is why rebels exist! Revolutions! Fucking resistances against all kinds of things! You can't claim you will fix human nature! Because we are naturally flawed!" Everyone listened to Amon as he spoke, or rather yelled, at Caeser "If you do control the world, no matter how hard you try, even if you have the entire human race on a fucking leash, you won't stop revolution. You won't stop humans from regaining control, because they, and I, are not your fucking slaves.". "...Haha..." Caeser bursted into laughter, clapping his hands to Amon "You amuse me. I like you." Caeser said, turning around, patting Nicholas on the shoulder "Nick, clean up." Caeser said, walking back into the castle, as Masamune reluctantly followed after being called. "I have awaited this." Nicholas began gathering energy around his palms, as his metallic gloves emitted a faint glow "I have awaited that order for a while!". Amon immediately took a stance, only for Nyx to intervene, creating a multitude of shadowy arms to force the two men to remain in place, and materializing inbetween them "Stop! Don't fight, please!" Nyx said, looking at both of them with a disappointed look in her eyes "I don't care what master says, but I am not going to have both of you start trying to kill one another, y'hear?!". "...It depends on if he concurs." Amon said, clutching Atum in his right hand, preparing to unsheathe it in a moment's notice. "Nicky, get out of the way." Nicholas said, more like ordering Nyx "I must do as master said." Nicholas walked towards Nyx, as the shadows surrounding him began to disperse when he drew close to them. "I won't!" Nyx stood her ground, creating more shadows to surround Nicholas "Don't make me hurt you, Nick.". "Hurt me?" Nicholas patted Nyx's head, as the shadows drew closer to him, waiting to restrain him "You're too weak. I'm sorry." Suddenly, a burst of energy was released from Nicholas' palm, causing Nyx to lose consciousness, falling as Nicholas caught her, gently putting her down. "Nyx!" Amon snapped, gritting his teeth "What did you do?!". "She's just out cold. It's best to not have her get in the way." Nicholas said, standing back up to face Amon "You wouldn't want her to be caught in the crossfire, would you?". "...Keh." Amon immediately teleported infront of Nicholas, attempting to strike him using the sheathed Atum, only for Nicholas to easily block with his arm, barely even moving, simply raising his arm up to block. Amon quickly attempting to punch Nicholas in the face, only for him to block once more with an open palm. "Pitiful! You think you can beat with such petty m-...?!" Nicholas was cut short when he was teleported alongside Amon. They were taken from infront of the castle...to inside the castle itself. It appeared to be in the higher floors, in an open room, appearing to be used for training, with equipment lying around everywhere. Fight to Kill The moment they arrived, Amon teleported again, taking only himself this time, reappearing behind Nicholas, and delivering a powerful punch, passing through a Formula seal towards the back of Nicholas' head. Nicholas didn't move however, and Amon simply punched a barrier, formed from raw magic power. He didn't even budge. "You see? That is the power master gave me." Nicholas turned, extending his arm forth, as several magical beams shot from the barrier. Amon quickly teleported out of their way, but was quickly chased by them. The thin beams chased him as he tried avoiding them, twisting and turning to avoid obstacles, and got closer and closer to him. Amon quickly turned, unsheathing Atum, swinging the blade of raw magic power at the beams. He struck them, managing to disperse them "There! Got it!" Amon turned to face Nicholas, teleporting infront of him, swinging Atum at him "Now fuckin' die!" As Amon swung, nothing happened. He looked at Atum, seeing only the hilt "What...?". Nicholas stood, his palm open as magic power leeched into his glove "Do you think you can harm me like that? With these gloves, I dominate the very essence of magic." Nicholas extended his arm towards Amon's face "Magic Arts! Spear!" A sharp, and straight line of magic power fired from Nicholas' palm, tearing through the walls of the castle, and shooting outside. "You dodged...As expected of a teleporter." Nicholas quickly turned, a sword forged in his palm, turning and sending a sword slash of raw magic energy at Amon who appeared behind him, only for Amon to teleport away. "You are becoming annoying!". Amon charged at Nicholas, resheathing Atum, attempting to strike Nicholas with the sheathed Atum instead, since he now lacked a blade, even if it was simply raw power. Amon struck Nicholas' shoulder with a vertical slash, however, Nicholas didn't budge, instead grabbing Amon's hand in a split second where he had an opening, pulling Amon and kicking him in the stomach, sending him flying against the wall. "Urgh...!" Amon stood up, but Nicholas already reached him, as traces of magic power were evident behind him, as if he used some kind of technique to boost himself forth. Amon couldn't react on time, and recieved a harsh punch to the face, but firmly remained put, refusing to budge "I can't teleport?!" Amon thought to himself, as his attempt at escaping failed. "Spear." Amon immediately reacted, rolling out of the way as Nicholas fired another beam of energy, tearing another hole in the wall. Nicholas quickly turned to face Amon, who was already preparing a punch. A Formula seal formed infront of Nicholas, as Black Blood coated Amon's arms. "Memetaa!" Amon's fist shot forth like a bullet, and the moment it struck through the Formula seal, it boosted the power of Amon's attack, causing an enormous shockwave to form, tearing apart the concrete holding the room together, and pushing Nicholas away, tearing an even bigger hole through the wall "C'mon! I have more in me!" Amon seperates the distance between his fingers, holding them out like claws, and with his Black Blood covering his arm, they truly were claws "Dubhe!" Amon was ready to use a fighting style Juno taught him. He sadly didn't get good at it when he was younger, because his fingers weren't strong, but with his Black Blood, he can. "Annoying!" Nicholas thought to himself, as he saw Amon charge towards him "The seal I placed on him should last for about an hour...!" Nicholas swiftly dodged each and every one of Amon's strikes, focusing on dodging him for now. Each time Amon struck from the left, Nicholas moved to the right, and each time he attempted to flank him, he simply blocked and kept a distance away. "Dammit, stop squirming!" Amon continued to wail on Nicholas, trying to catch him. "There!" Nicholas quickly ducked as Amon's strike narrowly missed, pointing his index finger and poking Amon's chest, aiming at his pectoralis major on the left "Magic Arts! Bullet!" With that, Nicholas fired an incredible thin line of energy, piercing through Amon's chest with ease. Amon began backing away as blood dripped from his wound "It burns, doesn't it? That's the greatest aspect of this combat. The moment you are struck, even if minor, the pain of being burnt by such intense power will surely remain." Nicholas explained, extending both of his arms forth "Such as this!" Suddenly, ten thin beams of energy shot from each of Nicholas' fingers, all heading towards Amon. Amon quickly tried avoiding these thin beams. However, they were too fast, and only moments after trying to escape, he was struck by all of them, on several points on his body. "Urgh...!" Amon coughed out blood, as he was dripping blood from his wounds, his arms and legs, and even his body, along with a scratch on his temple from the right "Dammit...!". "Use your blood, idiot!" Gram said to Amon. "Right!" Amon manipulated his Black Blood, forcing them to solidify on the wounds, closing them, stopping the bleeding as a result "Haaah...haaah..." Amon breathed heavily, facing Nicholas. "Pitiful." Nicholas said "I expected more from you. You're disappointing me." Nicholas shook his head in disappointment at Amon "You're not even worth it." Nicholas said, preparing another round of beams to fire from his fingers. "This will hurt me later but..." Amon muttered under his breath "Black Arms...Ouma." Black Blood began cripping from Amon's body covering his body, as Nicholas fired all ten beams at him once more. They all struck Amon, but bounced off once the Black Blood hardened, surrounding itself as black armour around him. The form looked demonic, fittingly enough. It possessed a somewhat jagged look, but granted Amon sharp claws, both on his fingers and toes, as well as protecting his body. "...Interesting." Nicholas said, leginimately surprised. "Remember, cancel it after 5 minutes, or else you'll start losing control because of the overdose." Gram said Amon, reminding him of the side effect of this technique. "I'll remember." Amon replied. "Hehe. Good luck, Amon." Lucadra said, smiling as she sat on a chair at the corner "Don't die, please. I wish to see more of you.". "Ditto." Kagami said, appearing on the reflection of a sword's blade within the room "It would be disappointing for me as well. Besides, this human shouldn't be a bother for the man who was on par against Deviot.". "Shut up." Amon muttered, taking a boxing stance, both arms infront of his body, ready to battle Nicholas again, getting more serious now. Meanwhile, Nyx had just awoken after being knocked out. She rubbed her head "Dammit...My head..." Nyx said, having a slight headache. She looked up, her eyes widening in shock and horror as she saw the damage done to the castle "D-...Dammit...!" Nyx quickly got up, running into the castle "I need to get to them quickly! I have to save up power to use to stop these two idiots!" Nyx ran across the stairs, as tearing were running down her cheeks, but she refused to continue crying, changing to a determined look. She didn't want neither of them to get hurt or worse... Then they clashed once more. Nicholas clapped his hands, coating his arms in magic power, surrounding him like an aura "Magic Arts! Strength!" Nicholas charged at Amon, who did the same. "Memetaa!" Amon declared, as the two clashed fists, a shockwave tearing the floor the stood up, causing them to fall down to the lower floor. As they fell, Amon grabbed Nicholas' wrist, pulling him and delivering a knee to Nicholas' stomach "Fall!" The knee strike sent Nicholas crashing down at the ground, but he quickly stood back up, with a bright aura, solidified and surrounding him, clearly protecting him. "Heh, you're being persistent. That's better." Nicholas said "It's a shame you couldn't use this strength to stop us and save your family!" Nicholas taunted Amon, and it worked, getting to him, causing him to twitch. "Shut up!" Amon snapped at Nicholas "You took advantage of my weakened state and ganged up on me!". "So, if you were at full strength, and fought us all, you'd have won?". "...No...my bad." Amon said, taking a stance once more "I would've won if I hadn't held back!" Amon charged at Nicholas. "Magic Arts. Secret Technique..." Nicholas clapped his hands together, as his aura expanded, and as Amon drew closer, the aura took a shape of its own. It spread around him, taking the form of limbs, arms. "Dust to Dust." Nicholas chanted, as the limbs began moving slowly, maintaing an open palm "Ashes to Ashes." Amon drew closer, but the arms took aim "Now you turn to nothing!" And with that, all the arms shot forth like bullets at blinding speed, all of them targetting Amon. At first, Amon managed to dodge of these arms, managing to avoid them by dodging to the sides when they tried to strike him. However, he soon was overwhelmed by their speed and numbers increasing. And once he got struck in the chance, Amon crashed onto the floor, on his back, as it broke. And soon, hundreds of other arms began striking him, breaking the floor more and more, until he was sent to the lower floors, crashing down, as Nicholas followed through the same hole. Amon began standing up, obviously injured, despite his demonic armour protecting him. It had obvious cracks, quite large ones infact, revealing a portion of his face, as well as some of his clothes and body "Dammit..." Amon looked as Nicholas simply stood, surrounding himself with the aura arms. "I may have given you too much credit..." Nicholas sighed "The moment I unleash this technique, I no longer find challenge...". "Grr...!" Amon's pupils became slitted, glowing bright red, as his armour began reforming "I am not done yet!" Amon immediately prepared to charge once more. "Amon! Take the armour off! It's reacting faster than usual because you're not staying calm!" Gram warned Amon. "I don't care! I'm killing him! NOW!" Amon said, his rage only growing further. Not because he was being mocked, but because it was by this man. One of those who betrayed him and his family. Knowing he can't even lay a finger on him angered Amon. "Then don't hold back." Lucadra said to Amon, as Amon shot forth, charging at Nicholas. "I'll crush you this time for good!" Nicholas declared, preparing his attack once more. "No! I will crush you!" Amon's eyes glew brightly, hiding any trace of humanity, filling up with only wrath by this point. "You can't crush me." Nicholas said, clapping his hands together once more "You are insignificant.". "Stop!" Nyx shouted, gasping for air as she reached the floor. Amon, however, was too focused on Nicholas and full of hate and wrath to listen. But, Nicholas did, stopping his attack short. "Nicky?!" Nicholas looked over, shocked "What are y-...?!" Before Nicholas could say any further, he was struck in the chest by Amon, being sent flying and crashing into the wall, dissipating his aura of arms "Urgh...!" Nicholas momentarily took off his mask, coughing out blood "Ugh...! Stay away!" Nicholas called out to Nyx. "GRAAAAAAAGH!!!" Amon roared, becoming more consumed by his wrath, as the Black Blood seemed to react violently to this. It potruded spikes from his back, as he kneeled down, charging at Nicholas again "DIE!!!". "...!" Nyx quickly turned to shadows, heading towards Nicholas and Amon, travelling at greater speed as a shadow, but also wasting her magic faster. Her Power Spell weakened her magical reserves, so this is incredibly risky. Amon's fingers extended their claws, all merging into a single sharp blade. "Amon, stop!" Even Gram began yelling at Amon "You're letting your emotions take over, you moron!". It was useless, Amon had reached Nicholas who had stood back up, but couldn't do anything, Amon reached him too fast, and he was distracted with Nyx. And Amon slashed him, blood gashing out in large amounts on Amon himself. Or so he thought. "Grr....!" Amon looked over, but his eyes widened in horror as he saw Nyx, standing with a large gash across her chest, and then saw the blood on him. The Ouma technique began breaking down. Amon suddenly felt...weak, even his will to stand vanishing "Nyx...?" Amon weakly said, as Nyx could only cough blood, beginning to fall. Amon quickly caught Nyx, falling on his knees and hugging her "A-...Are you okay...?" Amon said, his voice shaking. "A-...A-..." Nyx tried speaking, but nothing came out. She was too weak to even mutter. Her skin was going pale, her blood dripping and washing on Amon's clothes. "Y-...You'll be okay! I'll just get you to Lamia!" Amon said, shedding tears, washing across his cheeks, as he put on a forced smile "That's right! Lamia will save you!" He couldn't accept this fact, that she was dying, and because of him "Just...Just hang on! Okay, Nyx?!" Amon said, anticipating a reply. But he got none. Instead, he recieved silence. There was no longer weight behind Nyx's body, as if she had fallen asleep on him. "...Nyx?" Amon called out, as Nyx's shadow began cripping up out of the ground "Oh...you're just...tired...right?" Amon said, not noticing the shadows cripping on his skin and imprinting a strange mark on the back of his left hand "No worry...Rest...". Nicholas himself was speechless, he simply stood against the wall. His eyes widened in shock, horror and surprise all at once. But, he eventually breathed out, as if he had accepted what just happened "..." Nicholas silently walked towards Amon, who didn't even seem to notice him. Without even saying a word, Nicholas grabbed Nyx's shoulder, pulling her off from Amon's arms, and proceeding to kick Amon in the chest, sending him tumbling against the ground, and letting Nyx's body fall on her back, her wound becoming more clear. "What are you doing...?" Amon asked, Nicholas weakly standing up. His jacket and white shirt drenched in Nyx's blood, and his expression being nothing but confusion and tears, as well as being pale "I need to get Nyx to...". "She's dead." Nicholas said to Amon, blunt and simple "You're not used to loss, are you?" Nicholas crossed his arms as he shook his head "You aren't fit to even be called a warrior. I have seen the deaths of many of my comrades.". "..." Amon silently stood in his place, looking at his hands, bloodied from Nyx's blood "Dammit...!" Amon put his hands on his face, breaking into tears "Dammit all...!". "Pitiful..." Nicholas aimed his hand at Amon. This wasn't even a fight anymore. To him, it felt more like taking out a dog. "Nyx's death won't be in vain. I'll make sure she died a soldier's death." Amon suddenly twitched, as he stopped shedding tears. "My priority is killing you, and she knew it. So I shall make full use of her sacrifi-...!" Nicholas was suddenly cut short, feeling out of breath. Looking down, he saw Amon punching him in the stomach "T-...The seal broke...?!". Amon backed away a bit, and then delivered a powerful left punch to Nicholas' face, and without giving him an opening, punched him with his right fist next. Amon continued this, punching Nicholas left and right again, and again. It didn't even seem like Nicholas was resisting anymore. Amon took notice, and grabbed Nicholas by his collar pulling him "You! Nyx loved you! What did she mean to you?!" Amon shouted at Nicholas, the traces of tears still visible on his eyes. "...A sister." Nicholas answered, sounding as if he had given up "...But...in battle..." Nicholas suddenly grabbed Amon by his wrists, pulling them up "She is a soldier! In battle, I can't afford to have emotional attachments weaken me like they did you!" Nicholas delivered a swift kick to Amon's chin, then quickly firing a blast of magic power at his chest, sending him flying a fair distance away "In battle...there is no love...there is no time for tears...I am a solider bred to follow master's goal to the end. And no longer how hard you try, you will not make me stop." Nicholas said, clapping his hands together, seperating them to let a small gap inbetween them be visible, while his fingers still touched one another "My job is now to kill you! And as master asked, I shall not stop until you are on the ground!" A sphere gathered inbetween Nicholas' palms, preparing an attack. "A soldier...?" Amon stood back up, dusting himself. His pupils still remained slitted, but a hole was blasted through his shirt "The way you described yourself...you sound more like an emotionless puppet brainwashed and controlled by someone.". "Magic Arts...Secret Technique..." The sphere expanded inbetween Nicholas' hands. It seemed to be drawing forth Eternano in the air, like a magnet attracting metal "World Disturbance System." Nicholas stomped the ground, preparing to fire the sphere at Amon. However, Amon teleported infront of him, his arms coated in Black Blood once more, as his eye glew crimson. Amon struck the sphere, causing it to explode like a volatile bomb, engulfing the entire room in energy, and causing the entire castle to shake, as if an earthquake struck. As the dust cleared, Nicholas emerged, his red coat torn and annhilated, being left with nothing but a white tanktop, and his gloves. "Ugh...!" He was bleeding and in pain. Looking around, Nicholas couldn't locate Amon "Show yourself!". "Here." Amon appeared behind Nicholas unscathed from the attack, because he had teleported away. Nicholas turned to face Amon, but Amon, releasing all of his rage once more, punched Nicholas in the face, hard enough to make him fall on the ground. Amon's fist was shaking, because he felt self-loathing for what he did. Nicholas tried getting up, but Amon stepped on his chest, not allowing him to do so. "You...aren't worth being a brother...". "You...wouldn't say that...if you were in a war..." Nicholas said, coughing blood "You will regret these words...After experiencing loss so many times...you become...used to it...It is sad, but true!" Nicholas pointed at Amon "And you will know...that you are a fool...for thinking you can live your entire life without loss.". Amon clenched his fist, sitting on top of Nicholas' chest "I always knew that...but I refuse to accept the mentality of being used to it." Amon cocked his arm back, preparing a punch. "Then...you would protect those dear to you...no matter the odds? No matter who it is or what? Is that it...?!". Amon gritted his teeth in frustration "Be it a Demon or a God, I will kill anyone,'' anything'', that gets in my way. I refuse to fail, I refuse to die, and I refuse to let them die!" With that said, Amon delivered a powerful punch to Nicholas' face, a direct head, cracking the ground, and causing them to break into the next floor. Amon kicked Nicholas, sending him crashing onto the ground, as he landed on him, hitting him with his knees, and then proceeded to punch him again "You say you'll follow someone so blindly!" Amon punched Nicholas as he spoke, his knuckles becoming more and more bloodied as he did "Someone who won't even listen to when his ally talks!" Amon held his hands together, striking Nicholas with them at once "Who thinks he can fix a naturally broken world! With an equally broken race whom are the source!" Amon continued punching Nicholas relentlessly, punch after punch, as blood splattered more and more on the floor, even splashing on Amon's face. Amon was basically beating a dead corpse. "You...if you had just listened to her! She wouldn't have...!" Suddenly, Amon's fist stopped, inches away from Nicholas' head, which wasn't even recognizable anymore as a human face "...?!". "That's enough." Lucadra stood next to Amon, having used her Telekinesis to stop his fist "You're beating a dead horse. There's no need to continue. It's over." She was sounding oddly serious for once, uncharacteristic of her. "..." Amon stood up, looking down on at Nicholas' dead body. The feeling of despair quickly creeped back. As he remembered Nyx. He teleported back up to the higher floors, walking towards Nyx's corpse. Simply seeing her was enough to make tears get back up "Dammit! I need to...to give you a proper burial..." Amon took off his jacket, covering Nyx's upperbody with it, hiding the wound, and carrying her in his arms as he always did when she was tired "Nyx...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." Amon pleaded to Nyx, knowing he wouldn't get a reply, or whether or not she would even forgive him. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline Category:Fairy Tail: Vice